


Ai tuoi ordini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: As you wish [2]
Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 57. “Hai sporco qui”.





	Ai tuoi ordini

Ai tuoi ordini

Westley estrasse la focaccia dal forno, sporcandosi di fuliggine, e la posò su un piatto di terracotta. Con la fronte madida di sudore, il viso abbronzato accaldato, e gli occhi arrossati, recuperò un vassoio e vi si sistemò il piatto. Entrò in casa e posò il tutto sul tavolo.

“Garzone” si sentì chiamare.

Bottondoro entrò nella stanza.

“Prendimi quella brocca” ordinò.

“Ai tuoi ordini” rispose lui, sorridendole. Prese la bocca e la posò sul tavolo.

“Garzone, pulisciti le mani”. Rincarò Bottondoro.

Westley ubbidì, guardandola di sottecchi, e con voce calda, ripeté: “Ai tuoi ordini”.

Bottondoro si mise in bocca un pezzo di focaccia e si guardò intorno. Si avvicinò a lui, arrossendo, il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Garzone…” sussurrò.

“Sì, signora?” domandò lui. I suoi occhi si rifletterono in quelli di lei.

“Sei sporco qui” mormorò Bottondoro, passandogli l’indice sul naso. La punta del suo dito si sporcò di nero.

Westley fissò le labbra di lei, sentendo la gola secca, s’inumidì le proprie labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Pulisciti” ordinò Bottondoro con un filo di voce. “Vatti a fare una doccia”. Aggiunse, volgendo lo sguardo.

“Ai tuoi ordini” disse lui. Si allontanò e con passo pesante uscì dalla cucina, sentendola sospirare.

[201].


End file.
